The invention relates to a pipe fitting, which is made of plastic, intended to act as a connection piece to join at least two mounting elements, and at least one end of which comprises a thread for connecting the pipe fitting and the mounting element to each other by means of a threaded connection.
A pipe fitting is used as a connection piece to connect, for example, a mounting piece, such as a tap, to a pipe or as a connection piece to connect a pipe to another pipe or to another similar object. Previously, mainly metallic pipe fittings were used. However, material and manufacturing costs of metallic pipe fittings are quite high. In addition, to make the connections in the metallic pipe fittings tight requires remarkable expertise. Pipe fittings can also be made of plastic. Also when plastic pipe fittings are used, it is necessary to have a good knowledge of how to make the connections tight.